Nowadays, liquid crystal (LC) electronic device, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and LCD television are more popular. A common LC electronic device usual has a multi-angle display mode. In the multi-angle display mode, because LC molecules are pointed to different directions when viewing at different viewing angles, which causes a color distortion when viewing at a large viewing angle. Usually, in order to improve the color distortion, one pixel of the LC molecule is divided to two parts when designing pixel region of the LC molecules, one part is a main region, and the other is a sub-region. The color distortion is improved by controlling voltage of the two regions. Therein, the design of dividing the pixel to the main region and the sub-region is referred to as a low color shift (LCS) design.
Corresponding, in order to guarantee the quality of the LC electronic device, a testing process is necessary when producing the LC electronic device. In order to enhance yield and decrease costing, a LC array substrate of the LC electronic device performs electrical performance test after the LC array substrate has been produced. However, for the pixel with the LCS design, it is hard to test whether pixels of the main region and the sub-region are short-circuited, namely is unqualified by using common method. Thus causing panels of the LC electronic device is degraded or is scrapped.